


The Gift of Seduction.

by Leighann



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighann/pseuds/Leighann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An MM to the episode Kiowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Seduction.

**The Gift of Seduction.**

 

This piece of fiction is a MM to the episode Kiowa. I don’t own the rights to the characters, but am just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit.

 

**_**DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**_ **

 

******KM******

 

“Happy Birthday, Kitty.”

 

“Thanks, Matt. Very much.” She smiled warmly at him.

 

Festus grabbed a present of the table and handed it to Kitty, “Miss Kitty, you might well start off with this’n here.”

 

“You might as well,” Doc gruffed. “You haven’t got much choice.”

 

Laughing, Kitty took the present from Festus and read the tag. “Let’s see. To Kitty from Festus Haggin.”

 

“Well now it’s that a surprise.” Doc quipped.

 

“Shore do hope you like it, Miss Kitty.” Fetus stated a bit nervous.

 

“I’m sure I will.” Kitty unwrapped the gift and pulled it from the paper, “Ooooh, isn’t that pretty,” she praised as she held the gift up for everyone to see. “Thank you Festus, so much.”

 

With his chest puffed up Festus replied, “That there’s to keep your’n hair straight’n with, Miss Kitty.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Kitty kidded.

 

“Now just… here,” Doc cut in. “Now this is an important one right here, just pay attention.”

 

“Yes indeed it is. It’s from Doc Adams.” Kitty smiled.

 

“You betch ya.” He said proudly.

 

As Kitty started to unwrap Doc’s gift Festus spoke up, “What number birthday is this’n here for you, Miss Kitty?”

 

A bit shocked, Kitty bit out, “Festus! You don’t ask a lady a question like that!”

 

“You mean you forgot?” Festus questioned innocently as Kitty started unwrapping Doc’s gift.

 

“She means it’s none of your business! That’s what she means,” Doc yelled at Festus.  


Picking up the gift, “Oh Doc, oh that is just beautiful. Thank you so much.”

 

“Well, no more beautiful then…then…then the lady.”

 

Kitty smiled lovingly at Doc, but before she could reply to his lovely compliment there was a loud rapping at the front door of the saloon. Not wanting the festivities to be interrupted, Sam quickly went to the door, unlocked and opened it. “Hello Mrs. Vail.”

 

Mrs. Vail took a step into the doorway next to Sam. “Marshall!”

 

Matt quickly went to the door when he heard Mrs. Vail call out to him. “Mrs. Vail.” He greeted as he stopped in front of her.

 

Festus handed Kitty another present from the table to distract her from Matt being called away from the party. She started unwrapping the present while keeping her eye on the door. As Kitty finished unwrapping the gift and held the lovely box up to open it she saw Matt come through the swinging doors and walk up to her.

 

“What is it Kitty?” she heard Doc ask not taking her eyes off Matt.

 

“It’s a ring box,” she stated looking up at Matt.

 

Matt stood in front of Kitty looking uncomfortable, “Kitty, uh…”

 

Kitty tired not to let the disappointment show in her voice. “I know,” she looked down to closed the ring box. “You have to leave.” Looking back up at him, “How long?” she sighed.

 

“Well, it looks like three or four days, probably.” He stated not letting the disappointment of his untimely departure show. He watched as Kitty nodded her head and slowly looked down, catching a brief glimpse of sadness in her eyes before she completely lowered them. Sometimes Matt really hated when his job interrupted moments like this. He looked up at Festus and Newly, “Festus, you and Newly will have to look out for things here.”

 

“You betch ya, Matthew.”

 

“Yes sir, you bet.”

 

Matt looked back down at Kitty, “Dog gone, I’m sorry Kitty.”

 

Kitty looked at him sadly before lowering her eyes again. Matt sighed and then headed for the front door.

 

******KM******

 

Kitty gave Sam a tired smile before wishing him good night and climbing the stairs to her room. It had been a long day and her feet where killing her. What she need was a hot bath and a good nights sleep. But since she never slept well when Matt was out of town she knew she would just have to settle for the hot bath. Taking her earrings off as she walked down the hallway to her room, her thoughts turned to Matt. Even though she had been a bit miffed that he was called away right in the middle of her birthday celebration, she still missed him and couldn’t help but worry about him every night he had been gone. Her thoughts turned back to her birthday party, when it had come time for her to blow out the candles on her cake, her had wish had been that Matt return to her safe and unharmed. Sighing softly, she opened the door to her room and entered, hoping against hope that her wish came true.

 

As soon as Kitty had entered the room all her worries about Matt vanished. There he was, big as life it’s self, sitting at the table in the center of the room with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses on the table next to him.

 

Matt stood up as soon as Kitty entered the room. “Miss me?” he asked as his eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“Oh yes.” Kitty whispered, her blue eyes misting over as they roamed his handsome features.  As their eyes locked, Kitty quickly moved into Matt’s arms, with their lips meeting in a long slow kiss. Before they both could loose themselves in the kiss, Matt eased them out of the kiss smiling warmly down at Kitty. “I missed you too.”

 

“When did you get back?”

 

“About a half hour ago, and no one else knows I’m back.”

 

Kitty raised an eyebrow. It was not often that Matt slipped back into town unseen by anyone, which meant that she had him all to herself until morning. “I see” she replied as her eyes dancing with happiness.

 

Matt smiled as he reached for the glasses of Champagne and handed one to Kitty.

 

“We don’t normally have Champagne when you come home, so what are we celebrating?” Kitty asked.

 

“You.” Matt simply stated before touching his glass to hers and taking a sip.

 

“Me?” she said with a bit of sauciness before taking a sip.

 

Matt set his glass on the table and slipped his hand into Kitty’s and led her towards the washroom.

 

Kitty reluctantly followed him. “Matt?”

 

He turned putting his finger to his lips to silence her before opening the washroom door. As Kitty took a step inside her eyes went wide. The room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight, and the filled tub had steam rising from it. “Oh Matt.”

 

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and put his lips near her ear. “Happy Belated Birthday, Kitty.”

 

Before she could turn around to thank him properly with a kiss, Matt had slipped out the door and closed it. “What the…Matt?”

 

Matt’s muffled reply flowed through the closed door. “Enjoy the bath,” he chuckled.

 

Kitty put her hands on her hips, “I’d enjoy the bath more if you came back in here and joined me.”

 

****KM****

 

Twenty minus later Kitty finished slipping on her robe and tying the sash. She swiftly removed all the pins from her hair and gave it a quick comb through before checking herself in the mirror. Turning around she took the room in again and smiled. Matt had gone to a lot of care to make the room beautiful for her, and it warmed her heart. Not wanting to be a moment long from him, she quickly went around the room blowing out the candles.

 

Kitty gasped when she walked into the bedroom. Tears sprang to her eyes as they flickered around the room. While she had been enjoying her bath, Matt had placed more candles in here too. They were everywhere, the dressing table, the nightstands, the mantle; the flickering flames bathed the entire room. It was the most romantic thing Matt had ever done for her.

 

Matt’s arms once again, slipped around her waist from behind. “I’m sorry I missed celebrating your Birthday,” he whispered, flicking her earlobe with his tongue then nuzzling her neck.

 

Kitty groaned feeling a pool of moisture gathering at her center, his seductive voice turning her knees to jelly. Matt reached for her hand and led her to the bed. Among the candles on the nightstand was the bottle of Champagne and a bowl of ripened strawberries. Matt’s hands rose to the sash of Kitty’s robe.

 

“You’re over dressed for this party, Kit,” he murmured as he skillfully untied the robe and removed it. Her body trembled as she felt his fingers skim along her naked sides moving down towards her bottom. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he groaned as he bent his head into her neck inhaling Kitty’s intoxicating scent.

 

“You have?” she sighed as her hands came to rest on his shoulders. “Care to show me exactly what you were thinking all day?” she purred.

 

A low moan escaped Kitty’s throat as Matt began kissing his way down her neck, his hands wandering to cup her rear, and then kneading her buttocks. “I’ll show you, but first…” he kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her warm welcoming mouth, only to withdraw and then plunging in again, teasingly illustrating his intentions.

 

“Matt,” she whimpered between kisses, griping his shoulders tighter while pulling herself tighter to his naked body and feeling his thickening erection. Releasing his shoulders Kitty ran her fingers through Matt’s hair, then tugging him towards her eager mouth. Their lips met as Kitty’s tongue forcibly explored Matt’s mouth swallowing his groan as her hips wiggled further against his now straining desire.

 

“If you don’t slow down, this is going to be over before we can get started.” He implored as he pulled away from her a bit.

 

Kitty’s lust-filled eyes racked down Matt’s body, “Seems I’m not the only one who’s eager, Cowboy.” Brining her hand down letting her finger trail along his length.

 

Matt growled, closing his eyes as he lost himself in her touch. He loved it when she called him Cowboy in that deep sexy voice of hers. Something Kitty was more than aware of, and exploited it when it suited her. He swiftly took a set back from her before the last remains of his control slipped and he ended up taking her on the floor, not that he hadn’t done that before, but tonight he wanted to seduce Kitty slowly.

 

At Matt’s small retreat, Kitty sensed his need to slow things. “Okay, I’ll be a good girl and promise not to jump you…yet,” she joked.

 

“I thought you wanted me to show you what I had been thinking about all day?” he chuckled. Matt placed his hands on Kitty’s hips sliding them up stopping just under her breasts, using the pads of his thumbs to stroke her dusky nipples.

 

“Oh, I think I’ve got a pretty good idea,” she gave him a sultry look. As Matt continued to stroke her nipples Kitty’s voice became breathless, “If you continue that I’m going to have to break my promise.”

 

“Not likely,” he rasped. “You’d miss out on all the fun I have been planning.”

 

Kitty’s eyes flickered shut, as she focused on the sensations that Matt was sending coursing through her with his hands.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt murmured. “So perfect,” his voice vibrating along her neck as his lips suckled along her neck finding the spot that always made Kitty wither. Alternating between sucking and gentle bites, Matt smothered her neck with passionate marks that only increased Kitty’s arousal.

 

In one swift movement, Kitty found herself lying in the middle of the bed on her back, Matt kneeling between her legs with his strong hands holding her thighs open. Kitty leaned up on her elbows as Matt started trailing kissing down along the inside of her thighs. When his kisses reached her center, she could feel his breath blowing cool air over her saddened curls increasing her agonizing ache for his touch. Falling back against the mattress, Kitty let out a soft moan as Matt’s tongue started trailing languidly against her lower lips, his touch too light and not nearing the spot she badly wanted him. Pushing her thighs further apart, Matt pushed his tongue into Kitty savoring the sweet nectar of her center.

 

“Oh God!” Kitty gasped as the waves of pleasure started to build within her. Matt held her in place as she started to squirm. Her breathing grew heavier as Matt continued to tease her with his tongue. When his tongue finally snaked along her throbbing clit, flicking over it then sucking it into his mouth, her whole body shuddered in response. Matt continued to suckle on her bud, while repeatedly swirling the tip of his tongue around it. His fingers moved to enter her, one then two, pumping deliciously into her. Kitty’s heavy breathing filled the room as her hips bucked against his talented mouth.

 

“Yesss…oh, oh…yesss!”

 

As Kitty’s release washed over her, Matt waited in delight for her cries to turn to whimpers as he gradually lessened the pumping of his fingers.

 

Kitty fought to catch her breath, “Oh…my…”she gasped between breaths.

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Matt chuckled. As he started to move up next to her, Kitty’s breasts bobbing caught Matt’s attention, while her lungs heaved in air. Her nipples were hard and oh so inviting to him.

 

“Matt?” she sighed.

 

“Mmm?”

 

Kitty gasped sharply as Matt’s mouth closed gently over a pebbled peak. “Are you still showing me what you had been thinking about?”

 

“Mmm, hum,” was his answer as his finger tips twisted and pinched one nipple into a rigid point while he resumed nipping the other one with his mouth.

 

Kitty thrust her breasts further into Matt’s mouth and hand, as her hands found their way to his head holding him to her. A new gush of wetness pooled between Kitty’s legs, as Matt’s mouth and fingers tweaked and pulled relentlessly at her sensitive nipples.

 

Just as Kitty was about to move to better a line certain parts of her body with Matt’s, he had rolled slightly away from her reaching for the nightstand bringing his hand back and holding a plumb strawberry up to her.

 

“Here, open your mouth.”

 

Kitty parted her lips and licked the strawberry Matt was holding.  Her gaze never leaving Matt’s, Kitty continued licking it, her tongue moving over the juicy morsel in tiny sweeps, circling the dimpled base before enclosing her lips around the berry.

 

Matt was enraptured as Kitty suckled further down the fruit, her lips closing over Matt’s fingertips. Seeing the effect she was having on him, Kitty softly moaned before biting the berry and licking the sweet juice as drizzled from her lips onto her chin.

 

Matt’s member steadily throbbed as he watched Kitty repeat the performance with the remaining half of the strawberry.

 

Matt swallowed hard before pulling her to him kissing her passionately, tasting the mixture of fresh ripe strawberry, champagne and her.

 

As they slowly pulled apart, blue eyes locked, “I want you, Matt…now!” she told him, her voice husky with desire as she opened her legs invitingly.

 

Matt didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly positioning himself over her, settling his legs between hers, and his arms braced to support his weight. He entered her quickly causing them both to moan as he filled Kitty to the hilt. He took a moment to let her body adjust, giving him time to maintain his fragile control. “God, you feel so tight,” he whispered into her neck before almost pulling out and the plunging once more into her welcoming body.

 

That familiar stirring in Kitty’s belly began again making her undulate her hips against his. Matt’s thrusting was long and hard, making Kitty whimper and moan. Her body shuddered with the sensations from the sweet friction his stiff member created from entering and leaving her. She arched her back pushing herself against him, moaning, “That feels so good…oh yessss…”overwhelmed by the experience, but needing more. “Faster,” she panted. “Dear God…faster.”

 

Matt’s braced his feet against the foot post of the bed and set a quicker pace.

 

Kitty lost all coherent thought as Matt’s member pounded into her, hitting her G spot, increasing the tightening coil that was building her up towards her release. She lifted her feet off the mattress pulling her legs up higher around Matt’s waist, her heels digging into his bottom to help him increase his pace.

 

Shifting all his weight onto one elbow, Matt’s other hand gripped Kitty’s hip as he focused his mind on trying not to come. She felt so wonderful, so hot, and so wet, as her inner walls quivered and pulsed around his ever-throbbing member.

 

Kitty could feel the familiar pulsing of her clitoris as Matt continued his assaulting pace, sending Kitty into ecstasy as her inner walls clamped around his length as she came hard.

 

Matt shuddered and lost control of his pounding rhythm as Kitty’s slick firm inner muscles gripped his member. He couldn’t hold back any longer. “Kit!” he ground out, his fingers gripping Kitty’s hip as his orgasm hit him like a storm racing across the prairie.

 

“Oh Matt, that was incredible,” Kitty panted, still trembling with the after shocks of her orgasm.

 

Sliding his body from above her and to the side, Matt folded her into his arms and kissed Kitty lightly on the lips. He looked into her blue eyes, his gaze intent, betraying the depths of his feelings towards this woman lying naked by his side. “I love you, Kitty. I’m sorry I had to leave your birthday party.”

 

Her eye’s shinning with happy contentment, “I know you are Matt. I love you and my gift.”

 

Matt brow furrowed, “Your gift?”

 

Seeing his confused look, she smiled. Sometimes Matt could be so slow she thought. “Your gift of seduction,” she smiled as she snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm.

 

His body having cooled now, Matt shivered and noticed Kitty’s skin rippled with goose bumps. He reached down and dragged the sheet and quilt up, pausing briefly to look at Kitty before wrapping them both in the covers, and drawing Kitty closer to him before closing his eyes.

 

Some hours later Kitty awoke, the last of the candles were dying down but gave off just enough light for her to see Matt sleeping by her side. He was handsomely naked. His body relaxed his arm resting over his forehead, his broad chest rising with every breath. She loved him and was thankful that he was in her life and her arms.

 

~Fin


End file.
